Air Putih
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Dia adalah Kim Jongdae, pacarku yang paling baik hati. pacarku yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya teman curhatku. pacarku yang meski aku mengatainya bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah marah. pacarku yang memberiku air putih ketika aku sedang sakit, terbaring diatas tempat tidurku.


Title : Air putih

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Han Hyora (OC)

\- Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (EXO)

\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Namja itu tertawa lagi dengan hebohnya, bahkan ketika menurutku tidak ada hal yang lucu. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia tertawa, tertawa tanpa henti, tertawa seolah-olah ada hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan padahal kenyataannya tidak.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamarku kalau saja aku tidak ingat biaya membangun dinding sangatlah mahal. Tidak ada satu halpun yang lucu disini. Disini yeah dikamarku, hanya ada aku, Baekhyun dan dia. Aku sedang mengoreksi dan menyamakan soal-soal ujian kenaikkan kelas persemester, berharap menemukan sedikit persamaan atau hanya sekedar menganalisa siapa tahu pertanyaan yang sama akan keluar di ujian berikutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, sedang main game sambil tiduran ditempat tidurku dan sesekali berteriak seperti orang gila.

Lantas, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongdae tertawa seperti orang kerasukan? Apa dia melihatku seolah-olah aku ini badut yang sedang bermain dengan soal-soal ujian? Apa di matanya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti tarzan yang sedang berteriak di tengah hutan belantara?

"Hyo! Suruh pacarmu yang gila itu berhenti, berisik sekali! Beri dia obat sana!" Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhku err apa dia lupa, ini kamar siapa?

Orang normal pasti akan menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tapi ini Kim Jongdae. Manusia yang tidak akan pernah dapat kumengerti. Manusia yang tanpa sadar telah membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam dan menarik paksa diriku untuk terus berada disampingnya. Manusia yang membuatku ketagihan melihat senyuman konyolnya dan telur rebus ajaibnya.

Dia masih tetap tertawa, entah dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun atau tidak. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam dan dia masih tertawa seperti itu.

"Oppa, hentikan!" Aku melemparkan tatapan kesalku kearahnya.

Akhirnya dia menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat kearahku.

"Kenapa oppa selalu seperti ini?!" Kali ini aku benar-benar marah padanya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Baiklah..baiklah, aku tidak akan semarah ini kalau saja aku tahu apa yang sedang oppa tertawakan, kalau saja aku dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama oppa tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu." Lanjutku.

"Aku tidak gila, Hyo." Dia memajukan bibirnya terlihat kesal dan itu err membuatnya terlihat cute.

"Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau oppa gila." Belaku.

"Aku tahu Hyo, aku tahu kau dan Baekhyun menganggapku gila kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafasku sembari menatap dengan tatapan malas kearahnya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja seperti itu" Kataku, kesal.

Baekhyun masih berteriak seolah-olah ini adalah kamarnya, berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurku err benar-benar tamu yang sopan. Seolah-olah disini hanya ada dia dan game, huhft Aku baru tahu kalau game bisa membuat orang jadi gila.

"Apa kalian tidak ngantuk? Keluarlah, aku ingin tidur." Ini lebih seperti mengusir bukan perintah.

Aku sudah lelah melihat dua orang gila yang ada dikamarku. Aku takut mati muda kalau seperti ini terus.

"Oppaaaaa" Aku menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyo! Aku sedang melawan rajanya nih, jangan nganggu aku dulu!" Lihatlah! Dia benar-benar tamu yang sopan.

Dan Kim Jongdae hanya terus menatap kearahku.

Kali ini dia melihatku sebagai apa? menganggap hidungku seperti apel, karena hidungku berwarna kemerahan? Menganggapku pisang, karena aku memakai baju berwarna kuning? Apa lagi? Aku ikhlas ditertawakan tapi jangan hari ini oppa, aku mohon. Hari ini aku sudah cukup lelah.

"Aku tidak gila." Ucapnya lagi

"Stop! Aku tahu! Aku tahu oppa tidak gila, aku tahu jadi tolong biarkan aku istirahat yah." Permohonan yang simpel bukan? Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau pacarnya ini sedang lelah.

Dia terlihat kecewa atas apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Chanyeol bilang hari ini kau mendapatkan nilai bahasa inggris paling jelek dikelas. Dia bilang kau sangat terpukul sampai menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu di perpustakaan. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja, Hyo. Aku ingin kau juga tertawa sama sepertiku. Apa itu salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih." Dengan polosnya dia mengatakan itu dan harus aku akui dia sukses membuatku terbang kelangit.

Yaampun jadi daritadi dia sedang berusaha menghiburku? hahaha. Aku lupa, yah aku lupa.. dia adalah Kim Jongdae hahaha. Dia pikir kalau dia tertawa, orang lainpun akan ikut tertawa sekalipun tidak ada hal yang lucu.

Aku lupa dia adalah Kim Jongdae, pacarku yang paling baik hati. pacarku yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya teman curhatku. pacarku yang meski aku mengatainya bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah marah. pacarku yang memberiku air putih ketika aku sedang sakit, terbaring diatas tempat tidurku. pacarku yang selalu berusaha membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya hahaha, pacarku yang selalu memberikan 24 jam waktu yang dia miliki hanya untukku. Pacarku yang paliiiiing aku sayanggi.

Siapapun tolong sadarkan aku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan dipelukan kim jongdae, rasanya aku ingin minta dicium oleh Kim Jongdae, pangeran paling tampan di hidupku, rasanya aku ingin segera menikah dengannya. Kim Jongdae, kau sudah membuatku menjadi gila!

Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan kemudian berkata "Kenapa oppa tidak bilang daritadi, aku kan bisa ikut tertawa bersama oppa"

Kim Jongdae tersenyum sangaaaaat manis kearahku.

"Cieeeeee yang lagi pacaran hahaha, aku keluar dulu deh, takut jadi setan hahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa lepas, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku.

Dia sukses merusak suasana romantis yang langka ini. Aku benar-benar akan mengutuknya jadi setan bermata sipit kalau saja tidak ada Kim Jongdae disini.

"YACK! BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUN!" Pekikku.

FIN


End file.
